The Zoo is a Dangerous Place
by Mangafrk
Summary: In hindsight it probably wasn't the greatest idea to bring Hinata to the zoo


**I got this idea when I went to the zoo of all places. Ever since I watched Haikyuu I have shipped this couple and my friend agreed that is too adorable. She convinced me to write a fanfiction about it and I had been searching for a plot ever since and this just hit me. **

**Enjoy :D**

**Warnings: This is pretty much pointless but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu does not belong to me, the only thing that is mine is the story**

"Oh my gosh, its sooo cute!"

Kageyama sighed. This is all he had been hearing this entire day. He was seriously regretting taking him to the zoo. All he really wanted to do here was take pictures and talk about how _adorable_ everything was. He understood if he could say that about the penguins and he even slightly understood the fact that he found the polar bears cute. But Tigers? Really?! They could easily bite his face off if it wanted to.

"Hinata, I think it would be better if we continued along…Hinata stay away from the freaking edge you idiot!"

While he was thinking Hinata had leaned over the fence meant to make sure that no one fell into the area between the fence and the elevated walkway. He had done so in order to get a closer shot. Although he wasn't quite sure as to why he wasn't using the zoom option on the camera. It's not like it was broken or anything. His boyfriend was just a complete and utter idiot. Why did he always have to fall in love with the idiotic ones?

"Hinata get down!"

Hinata slid down so his feet were touching the ground again and he turned around pouting "You're no fun Bakayama!" There was that damn nickname Hinata sometimes gave him. "I have to get this shot damn it!" And so he went right back to his previous position.

Kageyama sighed, "Don't blame me if you fall off Idiot!"

He heard the sound of Hinata's voice from behind him. "Don't worry Kageyama!" He yelled "I won't faaaall AH!" There was a loud crash and Kageyama paused. Oh. My. God. He had fallen.

Kageyama turned around and ran to where Hinata had been standing. He look over the side and there was the orange haired boy laying on the ground between the Tiger pen and the concrete walkway.

"Hinata?" He called, getting slightly worried. That was quite a long fall and while Hinata had suffered blows to the head before from volleyballs he couldn't hit. He had never fallen from a height this large before. He shouldn't be worried because there is quite a large amount of grass and leaves at the bottom to break his fall but- Oh god was the Tiger coming towards him. Kageyama had to try not to scream. Why did the lazy thing decide now was a good time to get up from its nap.

Kageyama looked around frantically for a staff member to tell but there was no one around. All the people were pretty much ignoring the fairly terrified teenager. No doubt thinking that some other person would help him with his problem. Seriously?!

He considered going into the building but didn't want to leave his boyfriend alone, probably unconscious near the side of a cage where he couldn't reach him. Knowing him he would probably end up waking up and either getting scared or mad. But either way he would think that Kageyama abandoned him. Even if it was only for a while, Kageyama never wanted him to think that.

Maybe there was some number to call or something… "Excuse me?"

He jumped before turning towards the girl's voice. Behind him was girl with long brown hair, she was wearing a zoo member uniform and appeared to be holding a clip board with writing on it. Not that he could tell what it said of course. He nodded at her and she continued.

"Is everything all right?" She asked innocently. No, everything was not 'alright'. His idiotic boyfriend had fallen over the railing and now a tiger was sniffing at his hair.

"Well…" He started but decided it was better to just show her. He pointed to the place where he had fallen over and she raised an eyebrow. But she looked over anyways and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked. He proceeded to explain the events that had happened and she seemed to shake her head more and more with each sentence that he gave. "You know, this usually happens with much smaller children, not teenagers."

Kageyama sighed, "He basically is a small child."

She laughed, "Anyways I'll get him, He should be fine." She smiled reassuringly and as she walked away he couldn't help but feel relieved. A few minutes later she reappeared with a stretcher and two other male colleagues. The girl expertly diverted the larger tiger away. It look sad as it went but at least it was leaving Hinata alone.

They managed to get him inside of the building again and to Kageyama it felt like forever before she came up the walkway again smiling. He ran over to her, eagerly awaiting the news.

She smiled even wider, "He's fine, although he might have minor concussion."

_Thank god_ He thought. A concussion was definitely something he could deal with. "Thank you."

"He's at the first aid station inside if you want to see him."

He nodded and ran towards the area she had told him about. Of course when he got there Hinata was still asleep so he had to wait for him to wake up. Now that the worrying was over, he could now continue to internally complain about the boy's stupidity.

"Bakayama?"

He heard that voice and his anger magically melted away. Damn, now he wouldn't be able to yell at him like he wanted to.

Suddenly, Hinata sat up for some unknown reason. "What happened?!" He yelled. How he was able to yell in his condition he wasn't sure but either way it was quite loud.

Kageyama sighed "You fell over the railing, idiot."

"Eh?!" He fell backward obviously faint from falling that height.

Kageyama sighed, "I was worried about you…" He hesitated waiting for Hinata to make fun of him like he always did when he said something stupid like that. But it didn't come, instead Hinata just sat there as if expecting something. Apperently he didn't get the hint because Hinata sighed before sticking out his arms. _What was he…oh_

Kageyama hugged him tightly. Hinata snuggled up next to him like he always did when they did this. And just like all those other times Kageyama couldn't stop his heart from racing. They had been dating for at least a year yet he still made his heart flutter. God, he was such a sap.

He pulled back and Kageyama kissed him lightly on the lips. When he pulled back Hinata was smiling.

"That is one of the reasons why I love you Bakayama."

Kageyama blushed "shut up, idiot."

**I don't think they were too OOC but if they were then oh well. I hope it was enjoyable enough. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Mangafrk**


End file.
